1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an advertising base on which advertising indicia may be applied. The base is configured to accept one or more clothes hangers, bearing clothing. The base includes a hand grip to comfortably carry the base and the accompanying clothes hangers.
2. Prior Background Art
It is a familiar experience. One goes to a dry cleaning establishment, or laundry, or the like and receives several items of cleaned clothes. Each item is on an individual hanger with a protective covering. When one leaves the store, one may have six or seven hangers held together by a twist-tie and supported by one finger of the hand. Since carrying the group of clothing burdened hangers with one finger is often the only practical way of supporting the clothing items, a strain is produced on the finger of the hand supporting the hangers.
The next problem arises when one arrives at the automobile, or other transport, and seeks to hang the group of hangers from the clothing hook above one of the rear doors of the vehicle. Seldom will a plurality of hangers fit on the small hook available in most vehicles. Hanging only one of the hangers on the vehicle's hook puts the weight supporting burden on the twist-tie holding the group of hangers together. Frequently the tie will separate and permit the clothes to drop to the floor of the vehicle.
This problem of carrying several hangers clogged with clothing in a motor vehicle is often encountered at times other than when one is returning from the dry cleaners. Often one seeks to transport clothing on hangers when going on a short pleasure trip or the like.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide dry cleaning establishments, and the like, with the incentive to supply their customers with a device which will enable them to comfortably carry a plurality of clothes bearing hangers and which will further enable them to conveniently hang this plurality of clothes bearing hangers from the small hook in their motor vehicle or on the hanger rod in their cars. The incentive is provided to the dry cleaner in the form of a communications area on the device which enables the dry cleaning establishment to imprint advertising indicia to communicate to the customer the source of the device.